


Gone wrong

by okayrichguy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fake Chop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayrichguy/pseuds/okayrichguy
Summary: There's blood, just little droplets in the snowBrett's ears are ringing,This isn't what's supposed to happen.This is wrong.
Relationships: Brett Hundley/Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant
Kudos: 4





	Gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For the final cow chop secret Santa

There's blood, just little droplets in the snow

Brett's ears are ringing,

_ This isn't what's supposed to happen. _

_ This is wrong. _

He is cold, so fucking cold, and alone. The team, are at home, he was the idiot who decided that he could do a job alone.

He can't.

_ Well…. most of it got done alone. _

One little mistake, just right at the end. One little slip up of words, and they knew he wasn't who he said he was. 

Then it was chaos, and not the fun kind.

His ears stop ringing, he hears footsteps.

_ This is it. I'm dead. _

And then he isn't, and he's confused, Brett really should be dead, and his head hurts too much to really think about who the person dragging him through the snow is, so he doesn't. 

  
  


Aleks is pissed, and kinda amazed.

Brett had been gone for hours, which isn't new, but no one knew where he was, not even lindsay. 

So Aleks went to find him, even though it was cold, and wet. 

_ California isn't supposed to snow, this is bullshit. _

He remembered some deal that brett wanted to do, and the team thought it was stupid.

Not enough fun, too little payoff, something.

Its hours later when he figures out where Brett's is. There's too many abandoned buildings in California, but he finds the right one. 

Or what was left of it.

Aleks is terrified, he's angry, and trying not to think of the worst possible outcome.

He finds blood, it's a trail, a stark contrast to the snow.

At the end of it is Brett, a little out of it, and very bloody.

_ Hopefully not all his. _

Aleks does what he thinks everyone else would, and starts dragging the barely conscious Brett back to his car.

They'll figure out how to fix the deal, they'll blow up the building, bribe the cops, blame it on another gang, something.

What matters right now is that Brett is alive and mostly okay. 

  
  



End file.
